Mistletoe Mischief
by BWinner
Summary: Paperwork has never been Mustang's friend, but paperwork on Christmas is unbearable. Luckily Hawkeye and a piece of mistletoe are there to provide a distraction. Just a little holiday drabble fun! That fluff you see ain't snow ;)


BWinner's Note: Okay, so I am being a bad little writer and doing this instead of working more on my Crossing The Line fic… but what can I say, this idea popped into my head and I really felt like writing it. If anyone who stumbles across this reads my other fic I hope you can forgive me, and at least enjoy this small burst of holiday cheer I am trying to flesh out :)

Disclaimer: I hold no ties to either the Fullmetal Alchemist manga or anime, I do not profit from this piece of fiction.

Warnings: Fluff attack! Teasing, slight OOC

Rating: K+

Mistletoe Mischief

It was late in the evening and Roy Mustang was getting tired, he was currently seated at his desk with a wash of papers across it trying to get caught up on his reports… and he wasn't getting very far. Paperwork had always been the least interesting and most frustrating part of his job in the military, it was tedious and time consuming; frankly Roy considered it a waste of his time. The man had better things to do, like right now it was the holiday season, and there were several social gatherings that Roy would have fancied going to rather than remaining stuck in the office. The young colonel gave a tired blink at the work in front of him then leaned back in his chair to stretch and release an overdramatic yawn.

The woman on the other side of the office raised an eyebrow at this and put down the document she had been working on. "Is there a problem, Colonel?" she asked, fixing him with an expectant stare.

"As a matter of fact, there is, Hawkeye," he replied. "It's close to Christmas, and we're here cooped up in this office rather than enjoying the tidings of the holiday season."

"Whose fault would that be sir?" the blonde woman asked dryly. "You reap what you sew and unfortunately that means we're working rather than caroling."

"Ah, you're always such a Debbie Downer!" Roy exclaimed. "At the very least if I have to be stuck here so late would you mind grabbing some coffee for the two of us? I'd do it myself, but you did say I have a lot of work to do." He fixed her with a sly smirk now as the wheels in his head began turning.

Hawkeye merely rolled her eyes, but got up anyway. If it meant he would continue working she was willing to be treated like a goffer for a minute. When she left Roy quickly got up from his chair and dashed across the office. In the spirit of the season Fuery had decided to put a few decorations here and there, this included a sprig of mistletoe in one of the doorways; which Roy surmised was an attempt to be funny. Right now, however, that mistletoe would be some perfect arsenal to lighten up the mood and he snatched it in a hurry before getting back to his desk and doing his best to look busy.

When the young woman returned her superior officer's head was down and he appeared to be dutifully scribbling notes on one of the documents in front of him. Filled with relief she placed the coffee cup on his desk and returned to her own to continue going over her own work. For a while things went quiet again, the only sound in the room pens scratching desperately on paper. Roy chose to bide his time, and actually did work on some of his reports. He had to play his hand very carefully as he had already put his First Lieutenant on edge slightly. Timing was also key, and just as he saw the clock in the office reach 11:55pm he put down his pen.

"Alright Lieutenant, I think we've done enough for today. We're more caught up than before so let's call it a night," Roy suggested. "Also, I'm not sure if you noticed, but in five minutes it's going to be Christmas Eve, and I very much don't want to be stuck in this office during the beginning of the holiday."

Hawkeye could have protested, but inevitably she decided there would be no point. At the very least she had gotten the Colonel to work on something and that in itself was a small victory. She merely chose to nod amicably and begin stacking the papers on her deskin order of importance for when she returned.

Roy did things in a slightly more unceremonious fashion, pushing paperwork into any drawer it would fit while he waited for Hawkeye to tidy her things. His eyes glanced to the clock and he grinned, two more minutes… dragging his feet a little he allowed the young woman to get ahead of him. Using the gesture of gentlemanly courtesy, he opened the office door for her, whilst carefully keeping one arm behind his back.

"Hawkeye, one last thing before you go," he started.

When the clock began striking midnight he held the mistletoe over her head and leaned down to capture her lips. She was stiff against him, but didn't break away as he thought she would; taking this as a good enough sign he held his lips against hers until the clock finished chiming.

Hawkeye had turned just about every shade of red one could think of, it was an unusual sight to behold if one knew her demeanor. Roy actually found it rather endearing and he grinned a mischievous grin at her. For a moment all she did was stare, dumbstruck.

"S-sir!" she finally hissed finding her voice. "What in the world were you thinking, that is behaviour completely unbefitting for an officer of your ranking!" Her eyes betrayed her though, giving away how much she secretly enjoyed the little prank.

"Well, a very Merry Christmas to you too, Lieutenant." With a final self-congratulatory chuckle, he moved past her to leave the office.

Roy knew there would be consequences to his actions he would suffer later, but he considered them worth it for gaining this small bit of Christmas cheer.

A/N: Well, Happy Holidays all! My life has been chaos lately so I felt the need to just write a small bit of Christmas fun. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
